The present invention relates to a method of producing spacial, single-or multi-layer knitted articles on a flat knitting machine with at least two needle beds and a loop transfer device.
For technical knitted articles in particular, such as reference materials or inserts for protective helmets, convexities or depressions of the flat knitting articles were made by a so-called gusset technique. With the standard gusset technique the successive loop rows are progressively reduced or expanded as to their width. The reverse points of the knitting direction are thereby located however on a line in the knitting. Since at the reverse points of the knitting direction no openings are produced due to the fact that the knitting threads form a float elongation from the end of one knitting row to the beginning of the next knitting row float, the knitted article is weakened on the so-called gusset lines of the reverse points. This is frequently not tolerable, in particular for knitting of technical articles. These disadvantages can be eliminated when the reverse points of the knitting direction are uniformly distributed over the knitting. The obtaining of the theoretically geometrical ideal form of the knitting article is set however within certain limits by a machine parameter such as the needle distance.